


Happy Anniversery

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Even Jedi master's have lapses of memory. Like the date of their anniversery with their bondmates. Such lapses can lead to humorus times.





	Happy Anniversery

“…He seems annoyed.” Anakin offered pleasantly after the door closed behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shifted on his feet, glancing at the door then back at Anakin.

“I…yes, yes he does and I’m not sure why but I get the distinct feeling he’s unhappy with me and I don’t know why Anakin.” Obi-Wan swallowed heavily. “I mean I’ve been working a lot lately, perhaps he’s annoyed by the amount of council time I’ve been doing?”

That got a hum out of the blond as Anakin popped his feet up on Ahsoka’s shoulder only to have them roughly slapped off by the togruta.

“If you behave anything like Skyguy I’d be annoyed too but you don’t.” Ahsoka offered dryly while brushing gravel of her shoulder. “Honestly Skyguy, if these weren’t your quarters, I’d tell you to take your damn boots off.”

“But it is my quarters!” Anakin grinned before turning considering eyes on Obi-Wan. “I know you’ve been busy Obi-Wan but I don’t think you’ve done that much council time…and you always come back to his bed and cuddle against him.”

“He is my bondmate of fifte…fifteen…oh no.”

Raising his brows slowly, both master and padawan stared at the rapidly paling Jedi Master in front of him.

And then Anakin’s face grew into a wide grin. “You forgot your anniversary, DIDN’T you? You damn skank!” He laughed.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hissed, still pale as he ran his hands over his beard. “This is not good! This is no laughing matter this is, this is-

“You fucking the stang up to an epic level considering its you?” Ahsoka offered pleasantly.

“…Yes that.” Obi-Wan continued rubbing his beard, frazzling it to bits. “Damn it Damn it Damn it, I knew there was something, something up, something important but I just…” For a moment the man looked so lost that even Anakin felt pity with him.

Force he could just imagine Padme’s face if he forgot their anniversary.

The horror.

Palpatine winning would almost be worth it…

Not really.

Nope.

“I could…no no, he’d know that would be last ditch…I could do…but that wouldn’t be meaningful.” Obi-Wan groaned and dropped his face in his hands, desperately racing his mind for a solution.

“…Cake!” He jerked his head up, staring at the others with a wild gaze. “Dinner and home made cake. I can bake. I’m GOOD at baking, I can fucking stop wars and have done it with my cakes. And you two will help me.”

“I’m fairly certain I burn water.” Ahsoka offered.

“I can he-”

“NO! Stay out of my kitchen Anakin, you eat bugs! You two need to distract Qui-Gon for me from our quarters. I need TIME.”

“…Bugs aren’t that bad, they’re full of proteins and minerals Obi-Wan.”

“I am not serving Qui-Gon a bug cake or a bug meal. Distract him!” Obi-Wan waved his hands at them and ran for the door.

“…How are we suppose to distract master Qui-Gon?”

“…I guess we ask him to spar or something. If we ask him to talk about what’s bothering him he’ll assume Obi-Wan sent him.”

()()()

Of course, best laid plans don’t always go to details.

Qui-Gon stared at the shared quarters he had with his bondmate, bushy and mostly silver brows raising high on his face as he took in the damage.

There was an unidentifiable blue smudge on the ceiling, there was flour on the entire kitchen from floor to cupboards, benches to their dining table, there was something that looked like a burned towel under a layer of flour on one of said benches, a skillet in the sink with what looked like the remains of burned meat and in the middle of everything…

One bedraggled looking, flour covered redheaded Jedi Master who looked at him with a hang dog expression on his face and flour dusting his hair and beard enough to make him look as old as his bondmate.

Qui-Gon felt his lips twitch faintly.

“Um…surprise?” Obi-Wan offered meekly.

“Oh Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon chuckled quietly and stepped over most of the flour towards the other. “Love what happened?”

“…A good deal of enthusiasm and panic I think?”

“And the ceiling?”  Both glanced up at the blue in the ceiling.

“…It was suppose to be a mashed and frozen yorgan fruits treat I was going to use as part of the dessert.” Obi-Wan confessed.

“And the flour?” Qui-Gon wiped the back of his knuckles over Obi-Wan’s cheek, smile even softer.

“…I exploded the flour pack by dropping it when I was about to put it away.”

“I see.” Qui-Gon hummed. “The burned…nerf?”

“Chicken…when I was panicking about the flour it caught fire and…well it got a layer of burned around the outside.” He sighed quietly.

“Oh Obi-Wan.”

The flour coated man glanced up at him then glanced back before smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t burn the apple and cinnamon cake though. And we do have a bit of ice cream.” Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck a bit. “Happy anniversary love?”

“Happy anniversary my Obi-love.” Qui-Gon chuckled quietly before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his flour coated bondmate. “Now go shower love. I’ll look after the cake.”

“Alright.”


End file.
